Question: Solve for $x$ : $-6 = -20 + x$
Add $20$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-6 {+ 20}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{x} \\ -6 &=& -20 + x \\ \\ {+20} && {+20} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -6 {+ 20} &=& x \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ x = 14$